thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Brothers
Characters *Naanda (young adult) *Mufasa (young adult) *Sarabi (young adult) *Scar (Taka/young adult) *Ahadi (adult) *Lifalakhe (adult lion) *Baba (young male lion) *Mzuri (young male lion) *Mwenye (young male lion) *Kiburi (young male lion) *Xolani (Sarabi's and Naanda's father) *Shun (The Fastest Scar's Guard) *Urho (The Bravest Scar's Guard) *Magni (The Strongest Scar's Guard) *Cyrus (The Keenest of Sight Scar's Guard) Plot It takes place before the events of The Lion King as it follow's Sarabi's sister Naanda as she must chose a mate as Ahadi welcomes his old friend to the pride lands as Lifalakhe brings his four son's as they are welcomed to the pride lands for there meeting as Sarabi's and Naanda's father Xolani wants to find a mate for his second daughter Naanda as he watched his first daughter Sarabi getting married to Mufasa. Story As the sun rises from them horizon as Mufasa walks out of the den as he see's his father looking up at the clear blue sky as he still wants to know if Uru is watching him from the clouds. Mufasa father how are you since mother passed away as I know your sad but you will see her again I promise Ahadi "turns to his favorite son" I know son and I will be glad to join her and the rest of the kings of the past and I will smile from the clouds as you and Sarabi will be crowed the new king and queen and the birth of your first cub and as for Scar I don't know what to do with him as I wish he would accepted that you are the future king after I am gone and he is not Zuzu good morning two you both and why not kick him out like I told you Ahadi for the last 5 years and when my son Zazu takes over he would tell you the same thing Ahadi how can I kick him out of pride rock as he is all so my son and leader of his guard and is protected the pride lands Mufasa "walks down the steps towards the lake as he sees Sarabi and the rest of the lioness's and some of the cubs as he lays down next to Sarabi as he notices his sister-in-law Naanda helping some of the lioness's looking after the cubs as he notices his brother Taka going on patrol on his own again" Sarabi have you seen the rest of the guard Sarabi yes as I think Sarafina has got her eye on one of them and that is Shun as ever since Sarafina broke up with Taka she started to fall in love with Shun Mufasa "smiles" they will be one with the circle of life just like us and don't worry only time will tell "looks over to see a group of male lions approaching" it seems Lifalakhe and his four sons are hear and welcome them into the circle of life Naanda "looks at the male lion's arriving as Ahadi walks over and greats them as he welcomes them to the pride lands as she notices the four son's turning there heads as they great all the lioness's and sight there eyes on Naanda, as she notices the older son with muscle body, large blonde mane with tawny fur and blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder, she then notice's the next of the lions as she see's he has got a large black mane with dark brown fur and brown eyes and is slender, she see's the third of the male lion's as she notice's his with chocolate brown fur short reddish brown mane and light grey eyes and brown nose, as she notice's the last male lion as she feels the circle of life drawing her to him as she notice's his large black mane with black fur and blue eyes with a scar across his right eye as she notices that had to scar marks and a notch on his left ear" Lifalakhe its good to see you my old friend and how is Uru doing as I don't see her anywhere Ahadi "moves his head down slowly towards the ground and tells Lifalakhe that Uru is in the clouds" Lifalakhe I am so sorry for your lose as I bet my wife Thandiwe is looking after her in the Queen's of the past and these are my four son's Bada, Mzuri, Mwenye and my youngest Kiburi Rafiki "walks over to the guests of the pride lands and welcomes them as he takes Lifalakhe to pride rock along with Ahadi" "Bada and his 3 brothers make there way over to say hello to Naanda" Bada my name is Bada and future of my father's pride and you shall become my queen what do say and I am know to get all the female lion's to fall in love with me as I am super handsome Naanda nice meeting you and I am not wanting to leave the pride lands and be queen of your pride as I am really happy living in the pride lands Mzuri "laughs" I am the prince and second in line to my father's throne as we can make our own pride what do you say Naanda no thank you Mwenye surly you can not down my down can you "grins at Naanda as he see's Naanda walking away" Mufasa better luck next time Sarabi "walks towards the cave near pride rock as she spots Sarafina and Shun talking to each other as she smiles before she went over to her sister" don't worry you will find your happiness soon Naanda Naanda I will but not with those as I don't want to leave the pride lands or make my own pride Kiburi "watches Naanda walk over towards a heard of Zebra's as she starts to chase one of them down as he notice's a group of hyena's making there way to attack Naanda as he rushes towards them as the Hyena's pounce on Naanda but are attacked by Kiburi as they run away as they are not wanting to be killed" are you ok Naanda and sorry about my older brothers they are showing of Naanda thank you but I can take care of the hyena's myself but its ok as I am all right living in the pride lands with my older sister Sarabi and my brother in law Mufasa. "Naanda and Kiburi both make there way to Victoria Falls as the sunsets welcoming the Moon as the great kings and queen's of the past look down from the stars as the flyer flies fly around the two lions start talking as they both get to know each others as they are both unware of a rouge male lion watching them as he keeps his eyes on them and waits to attack them as he roars letting them know that this was his land as Naanda and Kiburi both turn to see the lion coming over to them as Kiburi starts to fight the male lion letting him know that everyone is allowed near Victoria Falls and not just him, as the rouge lion runs away as he did not want to be defeated" Naanda Kiburi your bleeding are you hurt anywhere else Kiburi "smiles" am fine another new scar won't hurt me and besides this is my favorite place to relax as my mother would take me here when she was still alive while my dad would teach my older brothers how to be great leaders and dad never taught me as I was known as the weakling of the pride as I never killed or hurt anyone as my older brothers never stud by me when I was a teenager I has to fight them to see if I was stronger now but never was as I got these scars from my brothers and my father "looks sad" Naanda am sorry I bet you look a lot like your mother I bet as me and Sarabi both lost our mother when she had our brother Shahrivar he is still alive but never speaks to us as he left the pride lands as he thinks it is his fault that our mother died but we kept telling him that its not his fault as she was poisoned by a snake for a long time Kiburi well I do have my mother's eyes and tawny underbelly but I got my father's black fur as my older brothers think I am black sheep of the family as my father was never pleased with me as I do true and prove myself to them "turns to face Naanda who likes his check as she can tell he has got a strong and noble heart" Naanda its ok I respect you very much and everyone is strong in there own way wither they fight or not but you are strong "smiles before getting up and returning to pride rock with Kiburi" "The Next day as Lifalakhe and Ahadi walk towards slowly to the shadow lands" Ahadi what do you think we should do with this land as no one leaves here and I don't want to do with it Lifalakhe give it to your son Taka "laughs" I mean if he wants to be king then he can be Ahadi "giggles" I will not let him be kicked into the shadow lands as he is my son and the leader of the lion guard Lifalakhe the lion guard I have heard so many stories when I was a cub it was Askari who was the founder of first Lion Guard Ahadi "nods" yes but it was before my great-great-grandfather who found Pride Rock "turns to see Lifalakhe's three son's trying to impress the female lioness's but getting rejected" Lifalakhe Bada, Mzuri and Mwenye what have I told you three to be ready and waiting as this is not what I am on about you showing off and where is your brother Kiburi that weak son of mine "Sarabi and Sarafina are with there mates as Sarabi has learnt Sarafina and Shun are getting ready to be wed by Rafiki as she sees that Sarafina is happy to have found her circle of life as Sarafina nuzzles her face into Shun's mane gently" Category:Fanfiction Category:Before the lion king Category:Alexandra Swan